Rolling Girl
by Sayakagamine02
Summary: Miku Hatsune had been bullied all her life, to the point of suicide. But Len won't let happen after their encounter on the school roof. He has always cared for Miku even though she never knew him. He won't let her feel like she has to disappear... Even if it kills him. Len X Miku Rated M because of bulling and attempt suicide
1. Chapter 1

Miku Hatsune was considered to be a dull, lifeless, unpopular high schooler and yes, she was. She knew that but she was only like that because she was bullied and ignored by everyone.

In school she was known as the "Rolling Girl" because she always rolled away from her problems.

All Miku wanted to do was to fit in and be popular like everyone else. But as always discarded her like a piece of cloth. Singing was what was most important to Miku, it had always been like that. Singing made her feel as she belonged but people made fun of her voice and some even ripped her music sheets to pieces.

They were so cruel. So, so cruel…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oh whats this Hatsune? New music? Pha! This music is terrible!" sneered Haku ripping up her music sheets. To Miku it was like they were ripping up her heart. In her dismay Miku fell to her knees, trying to pick up the paper what had been spared.

"Oh look she's crying. Poor Miku, she only wants to sing.. Too bad she sounds like a freak!"

The two girls, Neru and Haku leaned with evil smirks on their faces, enjoying her misery.

Neru grabbed Mikus teal hair and jerked her head up so she could hiss in her ear. "You're worthless Hatsune. Your parents died knowing your nothing. Just a problem in people's lives. _T-this is begging to be too much! Too cruel! _

"Y-your wrong! Please just leave me alone!" Cried Miku, she was even prepared to beg at their feet. All Miku wanted was to be normal, to fit in, to people to like her…

Haku must have had enough with Mikus please because the next thing she felt was a hard boot hitting her in the face, making her collapse on the floor. They laughed and started to walk out the class room. "Admit it Miku. You're nothing! Always have always will." With saying that Neru and Haku walked out the room. Leaving Miku there sobbing on the floor and collecting up her torn up music sheets.

_No, I won't give up! I have to finish my songs! _Miku gathered up her strength and walked over to the school piano and placed her torn up sheeted on the piano and started to play. But the piano was old so they notes were off key and her voice continued to shake as she sang.

Frustrated Miku threw the sheets and kick over the piano chair. "WHY?! Why can't I fit in, Why can't I be liked!?" Falling on the spot Miku let the frustration turn into tears not bothering to hide them anymore. Even though there was no one about, and no one would care anyway.

Something died in Miku now. It was the will to live. Her face turn hooded and she walked into the corridor, in her mind the corridor looked old, tattered and covered in graffiti. The opening a door which lead to the school roof and the stairs looked clear white. Continuing up the stairs she started to think to herself.

_For seventeen years I have been alone and bullied. I lost my parents at the age of 8 and did anyone care? No! They just carried on with their own life. _

Opening the door she finally came to the school roof where like always it was deserted. _Heh. It's such nice weather... What a shame. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

On the fourth floor of the school, seventeen year old Len Kagamine was finishing up cleaning the class room. He got detention for picking a fight with his good friend Gumo, they always fought but as a joke...They teacher didn't think so.

Taking a breath Len looked outside to see the beautiful blue sky. He was about to go back to cleaning when something caught his eye. Someone with teal hair was on the school roof.

_What she doing up there? And so late after school...not many people really go up to look at the view._ Looking closer he saw that the tealette was stepping on the edge of the roof. _What! Just what is she doing?! _Dropping the broom Len rushed up to the school steps which lead to the roof, and throwing the door open he saw the girl starting to step forward . _Don't tell me-_

Sprinting forwards her Len saw her step of the building. "No!" _Am I dead? It didn't hurt...Only my arm aches. _Miku opened her eyes only to lock with another set of bright blue eyes with blond hair falling in front of his face, looking down Miku looked at the six floor drop.

Pulling her up Len grabbed her shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes again. "What the hell do you think you're doing!? Don't just go and end your life like that!" Miku was in some sort of daze, she wanted to talk to the boy but no words came out. "I said, what the hell do you think your doing!" Looking down she made her face hooded once again, not wanting this strange boy to see.

"I was going to make people happy..." Muttered Miku, just enough for Len to hear. "By killing yourself you won't make people happy!"

"You don't know what I've been through!" Shouted Miku, actually taking Len aback by the sudden volume of her voice. "And also you don't know who I am! So keep your nose out of someone else's life alright!" Len's face also became hooded and looked away from Miku. _Whats this girl thinking? I mean, I saved her right. She was just gonna kill herself, I don't care if that's what she wanted. _

Standing up Miku gave Len a dark glare and headed towards the exit door, not even giving Lena second glance. All she wanted at the moment was to me alone, she didn't care about anything or anyone now. She should go and die like they told her too, _Just like they told me too. No one cares about me so why did that guy try and stop me! He doesn't even know me let alone care about me!_

"Hey wait!" The voice called out from behind her but Miku wasn't going to give him any signs of regret are that's what he was looking for. "I said wait damn it! If you don't stop then I'll..Then I'll..."

Miku whipped around facing the blond haired boy right in the eye. "Or you'll what? Look I don't care about you 'Len Kagamine'! That's right I know your name. I know everybody but they don't know me. I may as well not exists! So leave me alone and stop acting like you care for me! I hate it. I hate you!"

_Ha...That did it, now I know he won't bother me again. No one Whats to be involved with a crazy, suicidal nobody. _

"I know who you are. Your Miku Hatsune, class 4-B. You were bullied all your life because you of your music and just because you were there... and I never did a damn thing about it! Never!

_What? Wait, he knows who I am. But I don't know him...and I hate him. For not letting me die! For...you know what? If he knew me that well why didn't he help me.._

"Heh...That's nice to know that someone's knows I existed! Now leave me alo.." Miku suddenly felt a hard surface pressed against her body and tried to move but something was holding her against the wall, looking up she looked right into Lens eyes. They were dark and his face was just centimetres always from Miku's.

"Len what are you...?" Lens breathing had quickened and strands of his blond hair were hanging in front of his eyes. "You might not know me Miku. But I sure as hell know you, and may I ask you a question?"

Not prepared to back down even though she was scared from Lens sudden attack she decided to question him. _What else do I have to lose? I'm gonna kill myself so...so what? _

"Knock yourself out." Miku spat trying t use as much venom in her words as she could.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" His words came out so smoothly. Like nothing what happened in the last few minutes ever happened. "W-What?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"I said so you believe in love at first sight?" Lens hand began to run up Miku's face ignoring the fact that she was trying to get away from him. "Len stop it! Right now!" It was like he didn't hear and then continued to move close to Mikus face. _W-What is he doing?! Am I shaking...No I don't want this. I just want to die! _

Suddenly Miku stopped struggling against Len. Dropping her head down and suddenly breaking out of his grip Miku buried her face into Lens shirt and holding it hard. Len started to feel water seeping into shirt and realized she was crying again. _What was I doing? What got into me, oh god Miku. I'm so sorry. _

Sliding down to their knees Miku continued to weep into Lens shirt, as he started to wrap his arms around her, sliding his arms under the thick and silky curtains of her teal hair. "Why are you doing this to me? I only just met you and you..and you, You won't let me die and now you're saying you love me and..! I just wanna.. I just wanna D-Die! Whaaa!

The cries of this girl didn't help Len feel any better than he already did, everything has gone way to fast. It was hard for Len to process and just by looking down at Miku it was obvious that it had happen all too fast for her to process. Being bullied so bad for so many years she wanted to end her life, then a boy comes along telling her not to then saying he loves her. Everything has happened in a flash.

Then it was quite, looking at Miku Len saw that she had passed out from all the stress or crying. _Man, I'm such a horrible person. I'm sorry I couldn't help you sooner Miku_.. Kissing her on the forehead Len picked up Miku and carried her off the roof. _Miku doesn't have parents and I don't know where she stays. I'll tell Rin about this when we get home, she'll understand. _

As Len walked while carrying Miku on his back he got out his phone and called Rin his twin sister. "Um yeah and incident happened at school and Miku passed out. I don't know where she lives and she's got no parents so can I bring her there with us? ... Really?! Oh thanks sis, I owe you one. What do mean was I involved? I only stayed back because I had a fight with Gumo again...No I-Look Rin I'll talk when I get home. Ok bye." Hanging up Len slip his cell into his pocket and glance back to see if Miku had woken up yet…nope she was still out cold. Sighing he propped Miku up more and tried to flick her teal hair out of his face, though he didn't mind it much. It smelt a lot like vanilla and strawberries which made him somewhat relaxed, and just looking at her now it was if she was asleep and years of harsh bullying had not affected her in any way.

Shaking his head Len looked up at the sun setting sky trying to clear his mind. "Man, I'm I an idiot or what?" Feeling an rustle of hair on his neck Len looked to Miku, trying to see if she had woken up yet… She kinda looked like she was in a soft daze a bit like you're not sure if you're awake or close to sleep. "Y-You're an Idiot…" Wide eyed Lens spirit suddenly lightened at the sound of Miku's voice.

"Miku your awake! Oh jeez I'm so sorry is there any way to-Miku?" _Did I imagine that? _It seemed Miku was still asleep and didn't look like she was going to wake any time soon, "Yeah it properly imagination, get some good rest Ok Miku?" Of course no response came from the teal haired girl, sighing Len continued to walk home with Miku on back.

_Your such an idiot Len Kagamine…. _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

"I'm Home! Oh, and did you get a spare futon out? Mikus here!" A girl came out of the kitchen about Len's height, same hair colour and eyes and had blue eyes as well, holding a ladle a wearing an apron. "It's about time Len! Dinner was going cold so I had to re-heat it all… and yes I put out an extra futon. It's in your room, just put Miku to bed and come get some dinner K'?" With saying that Rin skipped back into the kitchen and started to serve dinner.

"Wait, why my room? I mean your both girls you should share the same room." Rin just continued to sing to herself while getting her miso soup and rice balls, acting like she didn't hear Len shouting to her. Once Rin had her mind set on something and she's determined to ignore you, don't get on her nerves unless you want a funeral. Len learn that the hard way.

"Fine, whatever. Just make sure you leave some rice balls for me this time, eating them won't make them grow any bigger you know, OW! Rin like really what the hell?" Rin had thrown a slipper at Len's head and by the look in her eyes Rin meant trouble when he comes back.

_Ah great, now I'm gonna get murdered… Wait, I should not think about getting killed. _

Walking up the stairs Len opened the door and laid Miku on the futon and pulled the covers over her. Miku was sound asleep still, looked like she was gonna be out for a couple of hours. "Ah man. You're a real piece of work you know that Hatsune?" Brushing a strand of lose hair from her face Len left the room and went down stairs for dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Waking up with a start Miku woke with a start and brushed some teal strands of hair what had fallen in her face. Getting up she saw that her uniform had been washed and was folded on the floor next to her, for when she get up and decides to get dressed. She didn't remember doing the laundry and sure enough she didn't recognize this room…this was not her room at all. For starters she didn't have a banana pillow; she had a leak pillow instead.

Something caught her eye, walking towards it she helps it up to see it in the dim light. It was a photo of a blond haired family, all looking happy and healthy. But it was like she had seen this blonde haired boy some where before… and those blue eyes, where had she seen them before?

"Len don't go into your room you'll wake her!"

"But Rin, my clothes are in there and I need a shower!" The footsteps were getting louder as the person was going up the stairs to the room Miku was in. _Crap! What do I do…Uhh._

Darting under the bed sheets again Miku pulled over the bed sheets and help her breath, not daring to make a single sound. The door creaked open and a flood of light poured into the room, and the footsteps could be heard faintly as they passed the bed.

They soon started again but this time the foot steps stopped right beside the bed and Miku could tell that the person and knelt down. Feeling the warmth of a hand hovering right above her head Miku still didn't dare to make a move or a single breath. The hand was close to her hair but stopped and backed away. "Still asleep huh? Well wake up soon, Rin's making her famous orange cake. Doubt you can hear me but…Just thought you should know."

Grabbing his clothes Len made his way out of the room, taking one last look at Miku he closed the door and walked down the hall. Where the sounds of water running could be heard, the shower must be turned on.

"Phew that was close… Why am I here, who brought me here? Last thing I remember was going to the roof and stepping off…B-but then that boy from the photo caught me, and shouted at me. Then he said, he said… Ah!"

Gripping her head in pain Miku squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to return to this world.

_Why did he save me, when I told him I wanted to die! Why am I here, how did I get here… WHY IS NO ONE ANSWERING!? _

She wanted to cry, she wanted to shout out at the world, she wanted to hate everything for being so unfair. Instead Miku just curled up and quietly sobbed to herself, trying to shout out the world again. "Why did you save me?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A while later:

Opening the door quietly Miku made her way down the hall so she could go down the stairs, truing the corner she bumped into a clean looking Len Kagamine. "Miku! Your awake, um if you're hungry you can go downstairs and have some of Rin's orange cake now. K'?"

With saying that he walked past her while using the towel to dry his hair, and walked down the stairs.

_What…?_

Quietly Miku made her way down the stairs and shyly peered into the kitchen and saw Rin cooking something what smelt almost too good to be true. Sensing someone was looking at her Rin turned to her and smiled kindly, but for some reason Miku flinched. "Whats wrong Miku?" Saying nothing Miku made her way to the table slowly and sat down, sitting there deciding whether to move or not.

"N-nothing…" She wasn't used to people being nice to her. Normally when people came close to smiling at her it was an evil and teasing smirk which meant there was trouble in store for her. "It's aright Miku. There's nothing to worry about here, only thing to worry about though is when you eat one of Len's bananas…then you're asking for trouble." Before going back to cooking Rin gave Miku a cheerful wink and that made her relax somewhat.

_Maybe I can trust Rin…She seems nice even though she doesn't know me very well._

"Yo Rin! Got any more of the orange cake left? And here the hell is my shirt?!" Len stepped in the kitchen and had a white towel covering his head, but not wearing a top. Quickly looking away Miku felt her cheeks heat up as she touched them. _Do I have a fever? _

"You left it here you banana loving slob!" A shirt flew across the room and smacked into Len's face almost making him fall over. Despite Rin's fragile appearance she had great strength and was not one to be messed around with. "Hey what was that for?" Rin pointed the knife at him and then to Miku who was looking at her feet.

"Can't you see she's embarrassed seeing you like that? Also she's a guest; you don't prance around the house half naked with guest in the house!" For such gentle looking twins they sure did shout a lot.

Quickly Len pulled of the shirt and looked over at Miku who still had her eyes fixed on the floor. Len himself felt his cheeks warm up a bit from the thought of Miku seeing him without his shirt on, which was strange since Rin sees him without his shirt on all the time. Then again he did say he loved Miku… so that's why?

_I thought she would have gone to the living room to have cake with Rin damn it… I thought I was acting cool before but why am I like this now?_

_Man, this is confusing. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

It was Monday and it was now again Miku had to face school, the memory of trying to jump of that very roof she was staring at was fresh. Shaking her head Miku made her way through the school gates, trying to avoid everyone at the same time. Being shaken up by everything last Friday Rin said she could stay at their house for the weekend, and Len didn't object.

_Why were they being so nice to me? I thought everyone hated me. _The bell went signalling the first lesson of the day, which was science. Miku didn't mind science that much but sitting alone when you have no idea whats going of made her feel even more pathetic then she normally did. Unpacking her textbooks Miku sat down in her usual spot in the lab and waited for the teacher to come in. The door opened and Miku expected to see the teacher to come in but to her horror it was Haku and Neru, this time Teto was with them as well.

As the stools behind her moved she gulped as she felt their stares piecing right through her. "Oh you still here Miku? I would of thought you would of stayed in the music room, trying to write your pathetic little music!" Their words were filled with venom but luckily she had her back to them so they couldn't see her flinch every time they spoke.

"After school Miku you're dead meat! You pathetic piece of trash, you're not just gonna ignore us and get away with it! You-"Teto's rants were cut off and the stool next to Miku moved. No one ever sat to Miku, the stools around her rarely ever moved at all. Looking up she saw that familiar short ponytail and blond hair, and cerulean blue eyes… It was Len Kagamine.

"Hey Miku, Mind if I sit here?" His voice was so casual like nothing between them had ever happened, Miku was grateful that someone had finally had sat next to her but she felt the stares behind her turn into daggers. "Hey Miku, could I borrow a text book? I forgot mine." Haku's voice was sweet and nice which only meant bad things for Miku.

Turing around Miku passed over a text book not daring to look at the trio of girls who had sweet expressions on their face but Miku knew it was just an act because Len was nearby. Suddenly Neru grabbed Miku's tie and pulled her close so that they were both face to face. "What do you think you're doing Hatsune?!" Hissed Neru sharply into Miku's ear, not caring that she was trying to struggle free. Still Len didn't seem to notice. "He's mine so don't you dare infect him because you're a worthless disease!"

Everyone knew Neru had a thing for Len, a real big thing but the only one who didn't seem to notice was Len. And now Len had decided to sit near Miku and instead of her it had set her off to a whole other level. "He's just sitting next to me Neru nothing else I swear!" Her words were quite but frantic as Miku tried to calm the angry trio down with all that she could. "Shut up Bitch! Did I ask for you to talk back to me?!"

Suddenly Miku was broken away from Neru's grip and Len was now face to face to Neru, his hand slammed against the trio's desk, his arm around Miku's shoulder. "Is something the matter? Cause if you do you can take it out on me and not Miku got it?" The whole class room went quiet and for once the three girls actually had panic flicker threw their eyes, especially Neru's.

"No nothings the matter Len, we swear! We were just asking Miku if she would want to hang out with us after school…right guys?" Teto looked down at Neru and Haku searching for agreement in what she just said, they all nodded and agreed. Len still didn't believe them.

"Oh really?" Len arched his eye brow at the girls and his grip on Miku tightened. _Oww why's he holding me so tight?…_

"So what was I hearing about Miku being a bitch for having someone sit next to her? About Miku being dead meat because somehow Neru has ownership over me and Miku can't even be around me?! Yeah that's totally what you were saying, right?"

"Umm, well… We, um." With the stammering Len took that as a yes and sat Miku back down, and he sat down to her. Miku's cheeks flushed red at Len's sudden defence to her. "Why did you help me" she whispered quietly to Len as the teacher now entered the room.

Len simply lent on his hand and gave her a sly smile, not bothering to brush his blond strands of hair out his eyes. "Well, I don't like people saying that type of stuff to my girlfriend…I thought that would of been obvious." Miku just looked at him, her mouth slightly open in surprise. Searching his eyes for any signs of him joking, but there was nothing…He was dead serious.

_WHAT?!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter

_Did he just say I was his girlfriend?! _

Miku opened her mouth as she was about to protest but quickly shut it as the science teacher finally walked in, and he didn't look too happy either. Walking in with a coffee in one hand and a stress ball in the other, letting the paper work under his arm fall on the desk he told the class to go to page 162 of their text book. For the whole lesson Miku couldn't stop thinking about what Len said to her at the start of the lesson, maybe she was thinking it over too much? She knew she was but that was because he said it so suddenly, out of the blue. He said he loved her on the roof but she thought it was because he was trying to stop her killing herself. Len Kagamine was a very confusing guy, but then again she couldn't talk...

For the rest of the day Len followed Miku everywhere and even sat down with her at break. Miku wasn't used to this kind of company being used to being alone and all. Finally after finishing her leek stuffed rice ball she closed her bento box and gave Len a stern look, but he was taking a nap which just made her annoyed.

"Look Len," The sound of her voice made his eyes shoot open and looked right at her making her feeling more uncomfortable. "Yeah?" _Why is he so casual all the time?_

"I'm just asking why did you call me your girlfriend. And why do you follow me around I don't get it?" A smirk grew across his face and he lent closer to Miku's face, making her blush and unable to move...He was so close. His breath smelt like cinnamon and spice and his warm breath tickled against her ear. "Why? Because I want you as my girlfriend. I follow you around because I want to make sure your save. So since your my girlfriend do you want to trade numbers?" Miku's blush became darker as her pulled away from her, and taking her phone he added his number into her phone before she could protest.

"See no harm done?" Miku's cheeks were still red but she was also angry at him now for taking her phone without asking and adding him in her contacts. "If you ever need me you can just call me or any of your friends." Holding her phone up to Len's face he saw that her contact list was almost empty, except for his and her work number, That was it. Len continued to stare it but it didn't surprise him much though.

"I don't have any friends. I've learnt that if you make friends they soon turn on you and stab you in the back before you can even blink. They're a waste of time and a waste of trust." Getting up Miku brushed of her uniform and walked silently away from Len without looking back. Suddenly Miku felt someone grab her wrist and she was spun around to Len, yet again staring into those bright blue eyes.

"Look Miku, I want to help you. I want you trust me." His grip tightened around her wrist making her panic and become even more angry. Eventually she hit him in the face and pushed her away when Len was stunned.

"I don't your help! You make it sound as though I'm an animal who needs to be locked up! I don't want your help; I don't need your help! I don't want your help and I sure as hell don't trust you! How am I supposed to trust anyone in this world when everyone I have ever trusted has stabbed me in the back?" Just hearing Len say that to her made all the memories come rushing back to her in one big hit.

Len could see the tears rolling down her face as she shouted at him, and saw that she had clenched her fist over her heart. "Miku..." Len softly stepping closer to her trying not to spark anymore nerves.

"NO! DON'T "MIKU" ME! I HATE YOU LEN KAGAMINE, I HATE YOU! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hearing those words sent spikes threw Len's heart, he didn't mean to upset her. He thought she was finally opening up to him. Why was he such an idiot?

_Remember Len, she's unstable but you can fix that. Just be patient. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

For the rest of the Day Miku noticed that Len had stayed away from her just like she told him too. But inside she felt sad that he has done so, and she felt even worse about how she treated him.

_How I am suppose to say sorry now? How am I going to face him now...?_

Miku thought this as she packed up the gym equipment, being the last lesson of the day and Miku was on roster it was her turn to clean up. Being so in thought Miku failed to notice three figures sneak up behind her, and failed to react when a hand covered her mouth and then suddenly the work went black.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Miku? Miku where are you?" Len had come back to say sorry for how he acted towards her at break, but when he got to the gym she was nowhere to be seen. "Strange...I'm pretty sure she was put on gym clean up duty..." Len soon spotted all the netball scattered at the back of the gym, and next to them was a small pool of blood.

Running over to it he bent down to see it better and in it was a long strand of teal hair. His eyes widening in realizing who's it was he sprinted out the gym and soon seeing a small blood trail he followed that.

_There's only one person in this whole town with this type of hair!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Finally having the bag taken of her head Miku felt the pain of the cut on her face come back. Looking up she saw in horror three faces which is too similar, and too haunting.

"Oh sleeping beauty has finally woken up?" said the silver haired one. "Sure took her long enough but in here we have plenty of time." Looking over to her right she saw a scarlet haired girl playing with a pocket knife. Yet again someone grabbed her shirt and pulled her right to the blond ones face, so she was staring right into golden eyes. "This time we're going to teach you a lesson your never going to forget Miku!"

Miku was once again faced with Teto, Haku and Neru...


	7. Chapter 7

Len was in full sprint as he raced down the hall ways of the school franticly trying to find clues to show where Miku was dragged off too. Soon he reached a room where the red trail of liquid stopped and not even giving a second Len swang the door open and burst into the room, his heart pounding. "MIKU!" Len shouted at the top of his lungs but to his horror there was only one person in the room... It was Rio painting with red paint all over her apron.

"Oh hey Len how's it goin'?-Wait are you alright you don't look to good."

_PAINT?! THE FREAKING TRAIL I WAS FOLLOWING WAS PAIN! _In his anger he walked right up to Rio and grabbed her arms making her jump in surprise at the roughness of Len. "Ow Len wha-what has gotten into you?" His breathing had become ragged and sweat had already broken on his forehead, and right now it was hard to think. "Rio! Have you seen Miku? Or even Haku, Teto or Neru?! If you had do you know where they were heading?!"

At this point Rio was becoming a bit scared of Len. She had never seen his so bent out before, he was normally kind and cool. Nothing to what he was acting like right now. "Um Teto came in a dew minutes ago asking for some tape and a pocket knife, she said something was making a racket and needed to be shut up in the girls bathroom...I think it must be a pipe or something. That's all she said and walked of laughing for some reason, strange girl."

"Thanks Rio!" Len quickly gave Rio a kiss on the cheek as a thank you and then sped out of the classroom and towards the girls bathroom. As Rio watched Len run out the room she lifted her hand to touch where Len had kissed her and blushed. "Y-you're welcome..."

_I know exactly where they are! Hold on Miku I'm coming!_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

In the bathroom Miku's hands had been taped together and her mouth had also been taped shut so the trio could hurt her and no one would hear her. "Right Teto it's your turn to have some fun~Haku and my hands hurt now and I just got my nails done...and besides I can tell your dying to show of your knife skills hm?"

Teto grinned and flipped the knife in her hand before flicking it open and closed. "You know it!" Teto crouched down and grabbed Mikus face so she had no chose my to look into her scarlet eyes. "You have such smooth creamy skin Miku...No wonder Len likes to keep you around. So flawless...Well not when I'm done with ya', after I'm done Len will never want to look at an ugly bitch like you! Just say no if you don't want me to continue."

Miku screamed but they were muffled by the tape wrapped around her mouth. Teto moved the knife closer and slashed her cheek, ignoring the screech and tears which followed. As the tears fell and seeped into cut it stang which only added to her pain. And Miku heard the cruel laughs from the girls no matter how hard she tried to block their voices out.

"HAHA! Hey look guys I think the psycho likes it! I mean look at those tears of joy! HAHAHA!" The girls laughed as Teto look another lash at Mikus right arm and then her leg. They ignored the muffled screams of Miku and held Miku down as they continued.

"This is what you get for being the pile of trash you are. And trying to steal our man...you've got some guts girlie. If you die no one will care! You know it's true don't you Miku!" Neru and Hakus taunts were almost as painful than the cuts Teto was inflecting upon her.

_Len...Len please save me! I'm sorry for what I said I don't hate you! I-I don't want to die!_

"No one will CARE!" Teto swung up her arm for the final blow and was about to let it drop when a hand wrapped around her wrist. "Who the fuc-LEN?!" Teto suddenly got flung to the side and hit her back onto the toilet door with a loud thud. Haku and Teto stared up at Len in fear and terror, his eyes were filled will absolute anger and hatred and he was not going to be held for anything for what happens next.

"LET. HER. GO." Len's voice was forceful and the white and blond haired girl let ago and backed away as Len crouched down to Miku. "Why...WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOUDO THIS TO HER?!" The trio were stunned and all colour had been lost from their skin, they had never seen Len act like this in their lives. Len ripped of the tape from Miku's hand and carefully from her face. As soon as the tape was off Miku flung her arms around Len's neck and sobbed loudly.

Len picked her up and stroked her head and said calming words and he stared to walk out of the room, ignoring the stunned eyes which followed his back. Before he exited the bathroom He turned his head around and gave a deadly glare at the trio which flinched back in fear of the gaze.

"You..."His voice trailed off as Len look a look down at the sobbing girl in his arms then shot his look back at them. "You are all going to pay for this..." \

Then Len opened the door and left them there to think about his words. He would never forgive them for hurting Miku. Ever.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Sayakagamine02:**__ Ok so this chapter was long awaited and if finally here! YAY! *cough* I know that this took a long time but I'm gonna start updating faster then ever before just you wait!_

_Oh and the girl I mentioned before 'Rio'. She's a new Vocaloid just search up "Rio Vocaloid" in Google images and she should show up. Anyway thanks for reading!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Len had carried Miku to the school medic room to sort out the wounds inflicted by Haku, Teto and Neru. He had set Miku on one of the beds but she refused to lie down so he just carried on starting to treat them. "This is gonna sting a little ok?" Miku said nothing as Len put a cotton pad with antibacterial liquid on it on Mikus leg, since it would help clean the cuts. All she did was twitch a little as the liquid touched her but still continued to stay silent as Len continued to clean her cuts.

It was when Len finished with the wound on her face and put a bandage on it when Miku decide to speak up. "Why?" At the sound of her voice Len stopped and looked at her properly. "Huh?" Sighing Miku pushed his hands away and tucked up her legs under her chin. "Why did you save me? Why are you being so nice to me? Why did you only start trying to protect me when I tried to kill myself…Just Why Len. That's all I'm asking." A sort of sad look washed into Len's blue eyes as he pushed the chair away from the bed, and then running his hand through his blond hair he looked back up at Miku.

"Well, um how do I put this… A long time ago I wasn't popular like I am in high school now. Back then I only hanged out with the big shots because I knew if I hung out with bullies like them I wouldn't get hurt. I just blended in with the crowd so I wouldn't get bullied like the rest of the people in the school."

Miku was now intrigued with the story which was being told. _So Len wasn't always surrounded by girls…H-he was like me? Trying to stay out of slight to be safe…Both acting pathetically. _Letting her legs dangle from the bed again she looked at Len with confused and intrigued eyes.

"One day while I was walking through the school I noticed my best friend being bullied by the guys I hung out with. I wanted to help but I was too scared for my own damn safety I continued walking. This continued for a few months until it happened…I was the last day of summer break and Oliver asked me to visit him on the hospital roof. When I came he was at the edge and smiling at me, and when I walked to him he just said "Thank you for helping me Len." And then just like that, he leaned backwards and fell down to the concrete floor."

Suddenly he started to feel tears drip onto his fist as he looked away from Miku. She as well had her mouth cupped by her hands and had tears drip down be he tried to not look at her. "So at school I don't mean to sound like a stalker but I watched you every day. And each day you had new bandages and I wanted to help but you isolated yourself and I couldn't reach you, even when I called you sometimes you never looked to see who called your name…"

"And when I saw you walking towards the edge of that roof I-I just couldn't bear the thought of losing you as well. Through the time I've been watching over you I began to feel something and just I didn't want to lose you just like I lost Oliver! That's why I've tried so hard to save you Miku!"

After Lens story the room went quiet, no sound no moment…nothing. Not until Miku finally decided to speak up. "I'm…sorry Len."

"Hm? What did you sa.." He found himself unable to move since two arm were wrapped around him tightly. "Miku..." He said quietly as he whipped the tears of his face and found his own arms starting to wrap around her slender waist. "I'm so sorry Len! I'm sorry that I put you the pain of remembering that, I'm sorry for making you worry about me! I'm sorry I was always a pain when you were trying to help me and I just brushed you of! I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'M SORRY!" Miku's cries were growing louder each time she tried to talk to Len, her tears ran down her cheeks as they soon dropped onto his shoulders. After a while Len waited for Miku to finally calm down, and surprisingly he started to stroke her on the head.

No a romantic gesture, not a joking gesture. It was purely meant to sooth her. And it was working. "You don't need to apologise Miku. I was only trying to help you, to stop you rolling away from all of your problems. And because of me I almost pushed you over the edge..." Said Len when Miku was only doing little sniffs and her head was still buried in the crook of his shoulder.

Len cupped the left side of her face so he could draw it to the front of his. Using his right hand her whipped away her tears and cupped her face again so he could look at her teal eyes. "Heh, Let's just say we're both idiots hm? No more rolling away from our problems?"

Miku looked down and nodded before looking back at Len's cerulean blue eyes. Maybe she could really trust him? May this Len Kagamine...Would be the first person she could actually get close to...

He drew his head closer to hers as Miku herself felt herself being gently guided to Len.

_I-Is he going to kiss me?! How do I-What do I-?!_

Len closed his eyes as he was centimetres from Miku and Miku did the same, trying to expect the unexpected. Miku was about to expect a pair of soft lips against hers which tasted of cinnamon, but instead...he had just lent his forehead on her.

Len's hands still cupped her pale face as they still. Miku felt her eyes snap open to see what was happening and as she thought, his face was so close to hers but it was only their foreheads touching. Seeing Len so relaxed, happy and sad all at the same moment stirred something in Miku's cold heart...Something what she hadn't felt in so many years...

Her hands slowly reached up to cup his and as her cold hands touched his, Lens eyes fluttered open but a warm smile spread across his lips and soon so did Miku's.

"Len...I'll try. "

_I no longer want to be a rolling girl..._


End file.
